camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Strange Trout from Outer Space
Plot It's just another day at Camp Kidney, and Samson is enjoying himself in the lake with a pool noodle. However, a dark shadow soon envelops the lake, and Samson realizes it must be time to come in. After getting out of the lake, though, he starts to wonder if he should take another jump in the lake just for the heck of it, and after some deliberation, he decides to go for it. His jump does not go off as planned, though, as midway through he simply stops moving. Initially convinced that gravity has stopped working, he soon looks up and finds himself caught in the tractor beam of a large flying saucer. The beam then pulls him up, kicking and screaming, into the ship's interior. When Samson awakes, he finds himself suspended from the ceiling of the spaceship by his arms and a strange, circular, three-eyed being hovering in front of him. The being floats near him, concludes it is safe, and then opens up to reveal it is a transport module with three one-eyed tentacled aliens inside. The aliens climb out, at which point Samson tries to figure out what's going on by questioning them. Soon it is revealed that they are aliens and want cheese, which makes Samson laugh and conclude he must be dreaming; after all, aliens don't look for cheese. This irritates the aliens, who decide to prove to him they are aliens after all. Their first method is to make an origami swan; when Samson disbelieves this as proof, one of them shapeshifts into a fish with a top hat and a cane. At this point, Samson is ready to believe, but they drive the point home by showing their love for old-timey fiddle music. At this point Samson gives in, but when they ask him to tell them the location of the cheese, he is unable to. Unfortunately, they attribute this to an unwillingness to tell them rather than a lack of knowledge on his part, and decide to torture him by snapping the elastic of his swimsuit against him until he tells them. Four hours go by, and down in Camp Kidney, the campers are planning to play dodgeball. However, one side is short a player, leading Edward to replace Samson with a rock. On the spaceship, meanwhile, Samson still doesn't know, and his elastic has been worn out. At this point, the aliens realize the futility of continuing this line of questioning, and simply push Samson out of the flying saucer, letting him land next to Lazlo with a heavy thump. Typically, this doesn't put a dent in Lazlo's good mood at all, especially since today is a brighter day than most for him. The reason for his better-than-usual mood? Camp Kidney has just gotten three new campers, all of whom are Canadian fish. Of course, the plausibility of three new campers showing up just after the three aliens have gotten rid of him strains credibility for Samson, and he accuses the new campers of being aliens. Nobody believes him, however, so he tries to prove that they are aliens. However, each attempt is in vain, as the fish don't do origami, won't morph on command, and simply walk away when he tries to make them listen to old-timey fiddle music. Three characters do believe him, however, but as Raj points out, they are merely background characters who rarely, if ever, play even a supporting role. This sends Samson's spirits crashing down, and he runs off, wailing that he wants someone more important to believe him. Soon he ends up with nobody around, and he slows to a walk, lamenting that it's perfectly possible that they weren't aliens and he might have lost out on a chance to make friends with the new campers. This leads him to conclude that he should apologize and hopefully make befriend the fish scouts. However, once he comes in hearing range of the fish, he hears them talking about a plan to steal cheese from Chef McMuesli's stash. He realizes that they must be the aliens, and decides to try and stop them; however, for this plan to work, he's going to need backup. That night, the fish sneak into the kitchen under cover of darkness only to find Samson lying in wait for them. To make matters worse, he's brought backup to surround them. However, when Samson attacks, it all falls apart, as the fish just duck out of the way and let Samson inadvertently incapacity his backup. The fish then proceed to steal the cheese, exit the kitchen, get in their getaway car, and leave Camp Kidney forever. Seeing this, Samson comes to a few inescapable conclusions. First off, the fish got away with the cheese and he couldn't stop them. Secondly, he never did prove that they were aliens. And finally, at least he got rid of the new campers. At this, his group cheers, and Harold the walrus offers Samson a high-five. Samson happily accepts, but soon his happiness turns to consternation, as it seems that Harold inexplicably has tentacles. There is only one explanation: Harold and co. are actually the aliens. Scared, Samson runs for it, and the aliens shift back to their normal forms, where the leader berates the one imitating Harold for his failure to perform a high-five correctly. The aliens are annoyed by their immediate failure, but not completely defeated and have a backup plan in store, one that involves Acorn Flats. Trivia *Strange Trout from Outer Space and Cheese Orbs was the two-part Camp Lazlo special for Cartoon Network Invaded. In it, the plot behind the invasion is finally revealed: Finding Cheese *The black car the Canadians were getting into has a license plate that says "ey". Stereotypically, Canadians say "eh". *This episode manged to bypass the censors by getting away with using the word Fetish *This is the only show in Cartoon Network Invaded that has two 11 minute episodes. All the other 4 shows have a 30 minute episode. *Samson seemed to have jumped off the dock pretty far when the flying saucer was first revealed. *Although it is Obvious, Fred is a spy for the Aliens. *Though they're both separate episodes, the event seems to be taken in the same place. The aliens go to Acorn Flats from the first to second episode, and the 2nd episode takes place at Acorn Flats. Quotes *'Alien 3': I have an idea! Lets hold him (Samson) hostage until they give us cheese! *'Alien 1': (Watching other campers beat up the Samson rock) Somehow I don't know if that will work. *'Samson': (to one of the trouts) Here, do that thing you do with the paper, come on! Do it! Trout: (reading the diary page) Dear Diary, I want to be Lazlo's friend sooooo... Samson: (interrupts and snatches the page back) Give me that! *'Alien 1': (talking about the machine they use) The Next time before we use that thing, get it cleaned! It smells like eyeball sweat in there. *'Alien 3': Right. *'Samson: 'Okay so you are aliens! With a weird fiddle fetish. *'Raj: '(Laughs) You think it makes a difference that those vague background characters believe you? Transcript Gallery Category:Samson Episodes